Kono Mama, Summer
by LawlietLover8
Summary: Jurina's a young girl leaving her home to see her sister. Churi's a wild thing looking to go anywhere fun. Their two worlds collide and the adventures they have are more than hard to believe. Part adventure, part comfort, part humor, major friendship.
1. The Runaway and The Bird

**Chapter One**

The wind was blowing strong as a short black haired girl stepped out of a tall brick building around a corner. She rested her back against the scratchy brick as she closed her eyes breathed deep. After a minute she reached into the pocket of her black suit pants and pulled out a thin white cell phone. She opened her eyes to stare at it with a blank look. Licking her lips she turned the phone on and went to her contacts. As she pushed a certain contact she closed her eyes again and breathed sharp.

Riiiing… Riiiing… Riii-

"Hello?"

The eighteen year old girl cleared her throat, away from the phone before she put the phone to her ear and nodded to herself.

"Hi, mama. It's Jurina"

"Oh, hey sweetie. How did your tests go? Did you pass?" The warm voice brought a smile to the girls face.

"Umm…" She chewed on her lip a bit, before she looked up at the sky determinedly, "No, I failed."

"You what?" Confusion and worry overtook the warmth of her mother's voice.

Jurina closed her eyes again as the smile left her face. She pressed her left hand on her chest and rubbed in comforting circles.

"I failed but its fine – really fine. Actually it's a great thing I think. Now I have the time, so I'm… I'm gonna go and see Ryoha"

"W-What? Jurina, what are you talking about? You have to –"

A smile came on her face again, a harsh difference to the tears that were now crawling down her face.

"No, mama. I haven't seen her in such a long time so I'm going to go see her. I just called so that you would know that I'm not gonna be home for a while. It's quite a long trip to Aichi from here. I figure if I catch the train I can make it there in a few days"

"Jurina"

"I love you, mama. Bye"

Pulling the phone away sharply to sound of her mother yelling her name, she quickly ended the call. She turned the phone off and shoved it back in her pocket. She wiped the tears from her face and breathed in and out a couple of times.

When she was ready she walked back into the brick building to retrieve her purse. In her rush to get the call out she had left it behind. It was a stupid thing to do, especially since it held all of the money she would need for this trip.

* * *

With the long strapped beige purse now hanging from her shoulder, Jurina stepped out of a yellow cab at the Sakae train station. She looked around at the busy building as people ran in and out of it with haste. People that probably knew what they were doing. Jurina had never really done this by herself. Her mother was usually by her side, buying the tickets and securing them their seats. Loneliness swelled with her and she gripped tight onto her purse strap, trying to calm herself. She could do this.

The eighteen year old girl walked into the station with her head held high, full of bravado that she didn't actually feel. Her short heeled black shoes clacked against the marble floors as she found the line to buy tickets.

She fidgeted in her spot as got in the line behind five other people. She hated to wait. While Jurina waited she pulled her wallet out from her purse and leafed through the contents. She had $500 arranged from crisp hundred dollar bills to fifties and twenties. The money was all that she had been able to get out of the bank from her shared account with her mother. Guilt was eating at her over it but she needed this trip. Besides her mother had more than enough to go around. They had never wanted for anything money wise. Her mother probably wouldn't even notice the money gone.

Putting it back in her purse she zipped it up and held it tight against her stomach. This money was all she had and she couldn't lose it or worse. She looked suspiciously around at the people around her, hoping that they hadn't gotten a glimpse of her treasure. That's when she noticed the odd girl in front of her. She could see her face from behind but from what she could see she didn't look much older than Jurina herself. She was half a head shorter than her and she was dressed in pink pants and a bright yellow shirt. Her long black hair was half down with some of her hair tied up in two balls sticking out of the top of her head. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and moaning to herself.

It seemed the closer the shorter girl got to the ticket box, the more she bounced in place. Jurina considered asking the girl if something was wrong with her but she really wasn't sure if the girl was stable.

Finally the last person moved away with tickets in hand and the odd girl moved up to the box. She slammed her hands on the counter and smiled big to the worker.

"Well if it isn't your lucky day! You get to be the _awesome_! _Amazing_! _Spectacular_ employee here at this fine train station that gets to give _me_ a ticket!" the girl said exuberantly.

The train station employee looked more than unimpressed. In fact to Jurina, he looked as if he hadn't even heard the girl speak.

"Where are you going?" he said.

The odd girl clucked and crossed her arms on the counter, leaning too far close to the worker.

"I'm going to wherever you decide to let me go. I've never been to the north, but that's far too cold. _Brrr_! How about the south? I love the beach!"

"Where in the south?"

"Um, um", the girl leaned back, "Nagoya! Listen, I'm so happy that you're willing to do this for me-"

"Fifty dollars", the employee stated.

The girl seemed to falter again as she bounced in place, seeming desperate.

"Look! Look! I thought we had an understanding! You're a very nice gentleman and you can see that I need a ticket-"

"Fifty dollars"

"But-"

"Fifty dollars"

She leaned back and Jurina leaned to the side to see what the girl was going to do now that she obviously wasn't going to get a free ride. The girl jumped forward and reaching for the keyboard of the employee's computer.

"I just want a ticket! Give me a ticket!" the girl shrieked loudly.

Jurina leaned back as people around them stopped what they were doing to watch the unstable girl. The employee grabbed the other end of the keyboard and wrestled with the girl who started shrieking louder. The girl suddenly jerked her shoulder to the right, wrenching the keyboard. In the struggle though she fell back and before Jurina could move she fell into her. The two girls fell to the floor, the keyboard hitting Jurina in the face with a sharp smack.

Both of them groaned on the floor in pain, the shorter girl crushing Jurina with her surprising weight. Jurina pushed her off and sat up, clutching her cheek where the keyboard had made contact.

"Well that failed", the girl moaned.

Jurina glared at her, "Of course it failed, stupid"

The odd girl turned around to look at her for the first time. She was pretty with a birdlike face. Her dark brown eyes gave a pretty vicious glare.

"Well _sorry_!" she said, sarcastically.

Suddenly there was movement coming towards them from the side. Jurina looked over to see security guards rushing towards them. The other girl noticed them as well, and the glare was quickly replaced with a worried look. She whined low and squirmed where she sat on the floor.

Jurina looked from her to the guards and back again, thinking. She didn't need to trouble herself with such an unstable person but she couldn't help feeling for her. The girl certainly seemed in need of some help. She sighed before she stood up as quick as she could and stepped in front of the shorter girl. Facing the guards she held her head high and her hands out in a placating gesture. When the guards stopped in front of her Jurina did some quick talking.

"I'm so sorry for my sister's actions! She hasn't taken her pills today and as you can see she's very unbalanced", she said.

A guard picked up the broken keyboard and held it up. "She attacked an employee and damaged our property"

"I'll pay for the damages!" Jurina immediately replied. She grabbed her wallet and held it up for the guard to see. "And we'll both apologize to the employee"

"We?" the odd girl said.

Jurina whipped her head around to give her a stern glare. The girl shrunk back, before looking in fear at the guards. She nodded at the taller girl before standing up and turning to the employee behind the counter.

"I'm very sorry, sir" She dropped her head down low, keeping it there for a good minute. Jurina copied her action. When they stood back up straight, one of the guards stepped towards the short haired girl.

"You will pay for whatever damages has occurred. And if we see any more incidents from you two we'll contact the authorities", the guard gave the other girl a glance, "And keep your sister under control".

"Yes, sir, I will" Jurina gave another deep bow while the guards gave them another suspicious glance before they turned and left them alone. When she stood up straight she pressed her hand into her chest and rubbed, thankful that nothing worse had occurred. What had she been thinking? What if she had gotten in trouble over a perfect stranger?

"Well, we certainly told them" the long haired girl said, smugly.

Jurina scowled at her before moving towards the counter, using her shoulder to move the girl out of her way. She set her wallet on the counter and smiled nice for the employee.

"I'm sorry again. How much for the keyboard and two tickets to Aichi?"

The girl squeaked behind her, before rushing forward and looking up at Jurina cutely.

"Really?" she said like a little child.

The tall girl ignored her, instead opting to open her wallet and look at the worker. He straightened his suit and said in his bored like voice, "130. 50 for each ticket and 30 for the keyboard"

She cringed at the amount. It was way more than she had planned on spending on just the first day. Maybe if she just got the one ticket. Looking to the side though she could see the other girl bouncing in place, this time with a delighted smile on her face. With a sigh she gave the employee the right amount and he handed them the two tickets. Before the other girl could grab them, Jurina snatched them up and put them in her wallet for safekeeping. She wasn't about to trust a stranger with them.

Putting her wallet back away the taller girl turned and headed towards the departing train, the other girl at her heels. At the train she gave the lieutenant their tickets. He tore them in half and gave her the stubs. She stepped into the train and moved to find a seat in the back, away from other people. This plan failed though as the long haired girl dropped into the seat next to her.

Jurina moved her purse to her left side, tucking it between her and the window. She looked out the window, trying to ignore the other.

"My name's Churi, by the way. You know, like a bird" The girl held her hands out to imitate birds wings. " _Churi_ , _churi_!" Jurina had to restrain a smile from the odd girl's actions. "What's your name?"

Giving her a glance, the short haired girl moved her body more towards the window.

"Look, no offence, but I would rather be alone", she said.

"But you bought my ticket for me"

"I did it out of generosity, so that you wouldn't try something more drastic. You shouldn't be so eccentric or people might try to lock you up"

Churi squawked, almost like a bird, and leaned into her space. Jurina tried to lean back but she was already as far back as she could go.

"I'm not eccentric. I needed a ticket and he wouldn't give me one", she said.

"He wouldn't give you one because you obviously have no money"

"I have money!" Churi puffed up her cheeks and put her hands on her hips.

Jurina looked up her up and down. "You don't even have pockets"

The long haired girl looked down at her colorful clothes as she ran her hands across her body. "I have…" She then struck a sexy pose, pouting her lips. "My body!"

The tall girl couldn't contain her laughter at that, although she tried to disguise it with her hand over her mouth. Churi pumped her fists. "Ha! See! I made you laugh. People need to laugh so you need me!"

"And you following me has nothing to do with the fact that I have money isn't it", Jurina said. She squinted her eyes to assess the other girl.

The odd girl seemed to falter as she blinked a couple of times. A sneaky smile crawled across her lips. "Well… maybe. But! But! You also helped me out which I can't forget. So I need stay by you so that I can return the favor!"

"Return the favor? You have no money, how could do that?" Jurina asked, skeptically.

Churi held up her fist and raised a finger. "I'm excellent at making jokes for comedic relief", a second finger, "I'm street smart. No offence, but judging by your clothes you need someone like me"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Jurina asked. She jerked her head down to look at herself. Her white dress shirt was tucked neatly into her black dress pants. A white cardigan rested over her shirt with exactly the middle button only fixed. She looked up at Churi who raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a rich girl. Say I am a robber, just looking at you I want to rob you. Jeez, I could probably just strip off your clothes and get rich by selling them"

Jurina rolled her eyes, before nodding her head at the other. "And the other special points?"

A third finger was raised and Churi smirked. "With two of us it will deter the real robbers and", fourth finger, "as a girl I won't try to in your ugly pants"

"My pants aren't ugly", Jurina whined.

Raising her last finger, her thumb, "And I'm greeeaat luck! I've visited nearly every temple in the country and worked for free"

"Probably cause they fed you", the taller girl smirked.

"Not at all!" Churi winced, looking above her as if the sky was about to fall, "Well maybe, but I've still built up loads of karma! And it's coming back to me _any_ day now. And if you're lucky you might just be there when it starts rolling in"

Jurina looked at the girl, thinking about it. She really hadn't wanted company for this trip, but really that was only from her mother. She didn't really want to be alone and the girl didn't know her or her reasons for this trip. It would be nice to have someone there who had no idea what was going on. Sighing, she smiled at the other girl.

"Fine, you can come with me. But if you betray me I'll report you to the authorities", she said.

Churi fist pumped again, before sitting back in her seat, finally giving the other space. The train jolted with a move suddenly and began moving forward. Jurina relaxed a bit more, glad that they were finally on the move. Everything was going to go smoothly from here.

* * *

After twenty minutes of the train moving steadily into the countryside, Jurina had taken off her cardigan and covered her upper half with it. She lay her head back and rested her eyes. She felt so tired and it was going to be a long three days ride. Churi was humming beside, singing words here and there aloud. It must be torture for such an energetic girl to be so tied down.

The short haired girl fell into a deep slumber.

 _SCREECH!_

Jurina woke up to her body hitting the seat in front of her before falling on her knees in the floor. Churi screamed next to her, as she fell into the middle aisle. The train was squealing loudly as it came to a sudden stop. When it finally stopped it jolted back, her back bumped back against her seat. The tall girl grabbed onto the seat and pulled herself up into it. It was dark out the window but she could faintly make out a grassy field and trees in the background.

"Ehhh, what's going on?" Churi groaned.

The other girl stood up in the aisle and rubbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jurina asked her.

"Am I okay? No, I'm not okay! I'm going to sue the train company! What are they thinking stopping a train like that?" The girl stomped her foot and glared all around her.

"Something must have happened", Jurina said. She groaned as she rubbed at her neck. What a way to wake up.  
"Well I'm going to find out!" The short girl stomped up the aisle and went out a sliding door into the next car.

Jurina slammed the back of her head against the seat and groaned. How much money would should have to pay for this one?

" _Attention passengers, no need for alarm_ " the speakers blared throughout the train car. " _The train has broken down and we can take you no further. We apologize for the inconvenience_ "

The short haired girl blinked, before groaning. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, hoping that she had just imagined all of this. Maybe she was still dreaming? A door slammed shut and footsteps stomped up the aisle. Jurina uncovered one to look as Churi stopped at their seats with her hands on her hips. She had a guilty look on her face, her brows furrowed and chewing on her lip.

"What did they say?" Jurina asked her.

She looked down at the floor as she spoke. "We're too far away from town. They say they have people on the way to help us but they can only take us back to the train station"

"I don't want to go back to Sakae", Jurina shook her head, frowning, "How far from town are we?"

"An hour from Sakae and about twenty minutes to the next town"

Jurina looked out the window again. It was clear they were in the country. It would be dangerous to get out and walk it but… Mama might be waiting at the train station for her. She would make her stay there if she caught her. She closed her eyes and sighed. There was no other option then. She stood up and moved out of the seat. Churi moved to the side as she came to stand next to her.

"Do you know the way to Aichi from here?" she asked.

"Um", the short girl scrunched up her forehead and nodded, "For the most part yeah. I've traveled everywhere"

Jurina nodded and walked off to the door where they entered the train. She pulled it open and looked out. It was some feet off the ground without the station floor to step on.

"What are you doing?" Churi asked.

She looked back at the shorter girl, looking determined at her. "I'm not going back to Sakae, not now. I'm going to walk to the next town and see about further transportation there. You can come with me if you want or you can stay here. Whatever you choose"

Before the girl could speak, Jurina jumped down to the ground. Her legs were too weak, so she fell down to her knees and slapped her hands on the ground to stop from falling face first. She huffed with the exertion and gritted her teeth as she felt her arms start to shake. A body dropped beside her as Churi neatly landed on her feet. She kneeled over Jurina, gently touching her on the back.

"Are you okay? Did you twist your leg or something?" Churi asked.

Jurina shook her head. She smiled at the other and grabbed on to Churi's elbow.

"I'm fine, just tired. My nap was cut off a little short. Can you just help me up?" she asked.

The girl nodded sharply, looking worried, as she put her arm around Jurina's back and took her hand. The two of them stood up shakily, Jurina's legs shaking more than they should. They take a couple of shaky steps, before Jurina's legs completely buckle beneath her.

"Ah!" Churi squealed.

The short haired girl laughed from where she rested on her knees again. Churi stood up and put her hands on her cheeks. Jurina looked up at her, not liking the worried look she was receiving.

"I'm just really tired. How about we find somewhere to rest for the night and we can walk to town tomorrow when I've rested some", she suggests.

"Sleep outside?" Churi's eyes grow big.

Jurina nods before motioning for the other to help her again. "Help me up so we can find a place"

The shorter girl helped her up again and they moved slowly to a few trees a little away from the train. Churi set her down to rest against a tree, before she looked around. From where she lay, Jurina huffed and puffed, exhausted from such a short walk. She hadn't been so tired before her nap, but now it felt as if all the life had been drained out of her. She yawned and scooched back against the tree so that she could lay her head on it. It was probably as far from comfortable as you could get but she couldn't even tell. She fell asleep quickly, listening to the sound of Churi humming again.

* * *

 **AN -** So it's been a really long time since I've written anything and even longer since I've posted something here but this story idea came to me and I couldn't resist. Some quick things about the story, I planned kind of like a show - dividing into episodes. And as a fan of Supernatural I decided to take the premise of this journey they're on where every different place they'll meet someone new. Naturally they'll be meeting other 48 girls, some of my favs. To make it fair and not show favoritism I took twelve to thirteen girls and used dice to give them numbers to say when they'd appear. Those that had matching numbers get to share a story. That's all for now. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed/will enjoy more :)


	2. It's Good

**Chapter Two**

When Jurina woke up, her arms were cold but her legs and thighs felt very warm as if something was settled over them. She peaked her eyes open and looked down to see the bird like girl with her head on her legs. She was curled up fetal position, snoring. The girl really didn't seem to have a care in the world.

The sun was shining high above and birds were chirping loudly. Jurina yawned and wiped her eyes. She put a hand on the other girls shoulder and shook her gently.

"Churi, wake up. We need to get going", she said.

She moaned and jerked her shoulder away from the other.

"Five more minutes, mommy" Churi mumbled.

Jurina pushed her head off of her legs and move up to sit up on her knees. The long haired girl squealed as her head dropped to the green grass.

"Ow!" she moaned. Churi turned over on her back and rubbed at her eyes and head, stretching her body. The taller girl leaned over her head and laughed. Churi opened her eyes to glare at the other. "That was a mean thing to do", she whined, "What if you gave me brain damage?"

"I'm pretty sure you already have brain damage, so you're okay"

The short girl glared up at her, before closing her eyes and yawning. Jurina stood up and rubbed her shoulder. Her body felt much strong than yesterday but now it was sore from sleeping up against a tree. She really couldn't win here. Her hand brushed against the strap of her purse and she dropped her head down to look at it. Guiltily, she glanced down at Churi. She hated to distrust a person, but the other girl had been still awake last night when she had fallen asleep.

"What's for breakfast? We should live up to this homeless life we're apparently living and eat some berries off a tree", Churi said.

Jurina ignored her as she got her wallet out and checked it. It still held all of her money inside safely. Relief ran through her and she held it against her chest, smiling. At least one thing was going right. She put her wallet away and looked back at the other.

"We can eat when we get to town. For now we need to head out and start walking to town so we can arrange new transportation", she said.

Churi rolled her eyes and stood up, brushing off her clothes.

"Last night you couldn't walk, and now you're ready to walk the world", she muttered under her breath.

The two headed off walking, Churi leading a step ahead of Jurina. They walked through the forest, until coming finally to a road. After a while though the long haired girl started to fall behind, walking slower and slower. Jurina looked back at her, curious as to what her delay was. The other girl was pouting as she kicked at the ground while she barely walking.

"You're too slow"

Churi looked up at her and pouted more, like a little kid. She cut her eyes to side to look at the road.

"It's just a really long walk and my feet hurt"

"We've been walking for five minutes", Jurina cut in.

"Yeah, so for like forever!" Churi complained. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she was looking out at the road. Jurina stopped as the girl ran up to her and smiled at her excitedly. "I have an idea! It's totally amazing!"

"Your train station idea wasn't that great, so I'm not sure this one will be", she said.

"No! No! I'm serious! This will be a great idea!" she paused, her smile about to break off her face, "Hitchhiking!"

Jurina snorted and immediately turned back around and walked off. The short girl ran up next to her, waving her hands wildly.

"Come on! It's a great idea!"

"A great idea to get us murdered", Jurina said.

"Oh! Come on! I've hitchhiked before and I'm still alive. Come on! You need to live more, you're too straight-laced. You need a little fun", she gave her a wicked smirk.

The short haired girl shook her head and walked faster. She hoped if she walked quick enough she could escape the other girl's crazy ideas. "I don't need your kind of fun"

"Oh! Don't be like that!" Churi whined. She sped up herself, matching Jurina pace for pace. "It's gonna take us forever to walk to town. Let's just get a ride there"

Jurina almost considered it. The walk would probably tire her out again like last night. She shook her head though, her shoulder length hair slapping against her face.

"No. We can't risk it", she said.

Churi stopped suddenly and stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"Please!" she whined. "Please, please, pleeeeeeaaaasssee!"

Jurina stopped and pressed her hand into her forehead, trying to gather the strength. The other girl was about ten kinds of annoying with her high, screechy voice. It didn't seem as if she was going to shut up though.

Turning around she glared at her. "Fine. But we're only going to accept a ride from a girl. No guys", she said, adamantly. Churi nodded her head enthusiastically, smiling again. "Let's hope your good luck kicks in"

Churi jumped in her spot and pumped her fist hard.

"Yes! Alright! You totally won't regret this!"

The odd girl ran to the side of the rode and began wildly waving her arms. Jurina shook her head and walked over. She crossed her arms and stood back behind the other, trying to let herself forget that this was even happening. If her mother knew what was going on, she'd be having a cow.

It took a few minutes but eventually a black car stopped a couple of feet in front of them. Churi ran up to it but Jurina stayed behind. The driver was clearly a male, young stud with black spiky hair and muscles. He rolled down his window and Churi giggled and started talking excitedly to him. Jurina immediately walked over and grabbed the other girls arm, pulling her away from the car.

"Ah! Come on!"

"No guys. I mean it", Jurina said.

She pushed her in front of her and looked behind her, not looking away from the car until the guy finally drove off and far away from them.

"Spoilsport", Churi groaned.

"You're too reckless", she told her, coming up to walk next to her again, "It's going to get you hurt one day. You need to think about things, not just jump onto everything that comes in your way"

"It's called living life"

"It's called being reckless"

They walked a few more minutes before Churi stopped again and waved her arms, trying to attract another car. The next car that stopped in front of them was a little yellow car with a pink flower painted on the hood. The driver looked to be a girl. Jurina walked ahead of her accomplice, believing that her judgement of people was obviously better than the other's.

She leaned down to look in the window as the girl leaned across the passenger seat to manually roll down the window. She smiled up at Jurina. The girl was very pretty with narrow eyes and wide mouth. Her long, dark brown hair was curled in luxurious waves. She seemed to be the type of woman that men died to go out with.

"Hi! Do you two need a ride?" the girl asked.

"Um", Jurina hesitated, unsure, but the girl seemed okay. She nodded, as Churi stood next to her. "Yeah. We're trying to get to the nearest town"

Anna looked at them, smiling kind. "I could take you. Shibuya is a couple of miles away. I'm already on my way there to go shopping. They have great shops there"

"Shopping?" Churi whispered excitedly.

Jurina ignored her and smiled at the new girl.

"That sounds great. I can you some money for the gas for your trouble", she said.

"Oh, no", Anna shook her head, "No need. I'm just glad I can help someone in need. My sister is always trying to get me to be a better person. This way I'll actually have a good deed to tell her". She giggled, further putting down Jurina's guard. Maybe Churi's luck had finally kicked in for them. She waved her hand. "Come on and jump in", Anna said.

Opening the door, the two girls looked at the passenger seat and then the backseat. The car was so small that backseat looked extremely cramped. They both looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"It was my idea to hitch a ride", Churi threw out there.

"You're two feet tall, you'll fit much better back there", Jurina smiled at her own joke.

The shorter girl snorted, "Ha ha. Very funny. Fine, I'll take pity on the giant. Make sure not to hit your head"

Jurina pulled the front seat up for her and Churi climbed in. She was shorter than the other but her legs still bent awkwardly in the space given to her. As Jurina pushed the seat back, she lost even more space and put her legs up across the seat.

Sitting down, the short haired girl shut the car door and pulled on her seatbelt as Anna started the engine. Instantly music started blaring from the stereo. It was a girl group from the sound of it. They were singing about being at the ocean and liking someone. Anna saw her staring and quickly turned it down.

"Sorry. It's just nice on a hot day to roll down the windows and drive down the road with upbeat music to listen to", Anna looked in her rearview mirror to smile at the girl in the backseat, "So what should I call you two?"

"I'm Jurina"

"Churi", she sat forward, between the seats and held her hands out, "You know, like a bird. Churi! Churi!"

Jurina chuckled this time as she done the bird act again. The girl was really eccentric, but she was sincere and earnest. It was hard not to like her. Anna laughed as well, as she shifted lanes.

"Where are you two headed?" she asked.

"Aichi", Churi said, "Ju-chan is going there for… Actually, why are you going there?" She cocked her head to the side, looking inquisitive at the other.

The tall girl cleared her throat and looked at the window, her trip mission coming back to her.

"My sister lives in Aichi with my dad. I haven't seen her in a while… We had a falling out actually when our parents split up. She wanted to go with dad and I wanted to stay with mom. I stopped accepting her phone calls after a while. I can't even remember why I was so mad at her" Jurina frowned deeply, remembering the painful memories. She was a horrible sister. "I have to make it up to her."

Anna hummed and looked solemn at her.

"Sisters are very complicated. Love and hate seem to intermingle", she looked Jurina deep in the eyes. "She'll forgive you"

But Churi snorted in the back, rolling her eyes. The short haired girl turned in her seat to look back at her. The other looked down at her hand as she fiddled with a piece of string sticking out of the seat.

"Or she'll hold it over your head and make you feel like dirt. Sisters can be cruel when they want to be", she said.

Jurina furrowed her forehead, looking at the girl in concern. She wondered what the other was thinking about with such a cynical view. Maybe Churi had her own sister issues to work out? She turned back around and tried to lighten up the mood.

"By the way, 'Ju-chan'? It's Jurina"

The odd girl laughed in the back, "Aw! But you're cute when you're all straight-laced and serious, so therefore you are Ju-chan"

"I'm not cute", Jurina whined, breaking into a smile.

KMS3KMS

It took a good twenty minute drive before they were driving past a sign welcoming them to Shibuya. The city was big, populated with mostly shops and restaurants it seemed. Its busy streets were a sharp contrast to the big country they had just exited.

"Whoa!" Churi pressed her face into the window. "This looks like my kind of city"

"It's great, isn't it?" Anna glanced around at them, looking thoughtful. "Hey, would you two like to hang out with me and do some shopping while you're here? Then we could have lunch at this cute restaurant. They have the best dessert"

The girl seemed very excited at the thought. So much so that Jurina smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great. What about you, Churi?"

She giggled deviously in the back. Jurina looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. The girl smiled wickedly and leaned towards her.

"Churi says yes!"

Anna drove them into the city, obviously knowing where they were going. She drove them a few blocks before making a couple of turns. They finally slowed down when they reached a selection of stores that she seemed to approve of.

The little yellow car easily maneuvered in between two cars to park. Jurina opened the door and got out, before bending down to pull up her seat. Churi climbed out of it with a groan, glaring at the taller girl all the while.

"My legs hurt", she whined.

"You had them stretched out the entire drive. Don't be a baby"

"Hmph!" Churi jerked her head to the side and crossed her arms. The taller girl chuckled at her and shook her head.

Anna stepped out the driver's, her long hair swaying. She walked around the truck and popped it open to pull out a large light brown purse which she slung on her shoulder. She also pulled out a floppy white sunhat that she put on her hair. She seemed almost effortlessly beautiful.

"Alright", she said, walking up to the other two girls, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

They all walked into a store that was filled with dresses and bags. Anna immediately walked off to look pricy looking dresses. Jurina looked at the contents of the store and all she could see were dollar signs hanging on the racks. The odd girl next to her was humming in happiness as she too looked around. The two of them looked at each other. Jurina immediately shook her head.

"I'm not spending my money on things we don't need"

"Who said anything about that? I can buy something"

"You have no money", Jurina pointed out.

Churi put her hands together and stuck her bottom lip out at the other. She lowered her head to look up at her with big eyes.

"Please!"

"No"

The shorter girl looked her up and down, probably assessing what tactic she would deploy. Every time Jurina said no about something the girl usually tried different tactics until she finally agreed. She figured Churi would get her way eventually get her way but she didn't want to say yes. She took hold of her purse, hugging it to her side. She couldn't be frivolous with it.

"Oh, I see" Churi smirked at her, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't want to buy anything because you're afraid you won't know what to get cause you sucky taste. Don't worry my friend! I have your back"

She grabbed the short-haired girls hand and drug her forcefully over to a rack of dresses. When they came to stand before it, Churi instantly started shifting through the clothes. Jurina sighed as she watched her, feeling defeated already.

"I've been dying to get you out of those ugly clothes", she winked at her, "And not in a perverted way"

Churi laughed so heartily at her joke that she couldn't help laughing along with her.

The next ten minutes were spent with Jurina following Churi from rack to rack, grabbing clothing items here and there to hang on her arm. Every once in a while she glanced around the store to look for Anna. A few minutes into their shopping she looked over to see the other girl talking on a pink cell phone. Her smile was bright as she talked to whoever it was.

"Alright! This is perfect!"

The girl shoved a set of clothes into Jurina's arms before she could even blink. She glanced at the blue and orange clothes before looking up at the other.

"My clothes are fine, really", she insisted, shaking her head.

Churi rolled her eyes, and pointed towards the dressing room in the back of the store.

"Your clothes are ugly and you only have one set of them. You're going to need more clothes for this trip. Why didn't you bring any more?"

Jurina shrugged, ignoring the question. She hugged the clothes to her as she turned and went to the dressing room. Entering through an open doorway she turned to the left where there four different stalls hidden behind grey curtains. She entered one and made sure the curtain was secure. The cubicle felt too open for her likes.

She changed as quick as she could, neatly folding her clothes on a chair. The clothes Churi had given her were a pair of blue striped shorts, a blue tank top and a large orange shirt that said in big bold letters, 'LOVE'.

The clothes fit well on her, except for the orange shirt with hung down over the shorts and showed off the blue tank top at the neck and under her armpits. It was hot outside so the clothes would undoubtedly feel good, but still. She tugged at the bottom of her shorts, trying to pull them down more.

"Ah! So cute!"

Jurina shrieked and spun around, covering herself as if she was naked. Churi pulled back the curtain and gave the other a thumbs up.

"I could have still been changing!" Jurina said, agitated.

The shorter girl shrugged it off, saying, "It's fine. Man, you have a sexy body! And those legs! Why were you hiding it all behind those rags?"

"Churi, I like my clothes. And could we have some boundaries here?"

"We don't need those, it's fine. Man! I can't believe it! You're actually a girl"

The tall girl turned toward the mirror and started pulling at her shorts again. She rolled her eyes at the others comment.

"I was always a girl", she said.

"Pft!" Churi leaned against the cubicle wall, and ran her hands down her body. "Did you notice my sexy new outfit?" She had changed her old clothes for pink shorts and a large white and pink shirt with parakeet on it.

Jurina snorted, quickly covering her mouth with her hand with the other girl sent her a glare. "So, how are you paying for your sexy new clothes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The long haired girl puffed out her cheeks and played with the hem of her shirt. "I figured my new sugar mommy would buy it for me"

The taller girl rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. She grabbed her other clothes and her purse. She moved past Churi and headed out to look for the registers. She heard the other girl fist pumping behind her.

They found Anna waiting at the door for them after they bought their purchases, their old clothes in bags. She didn't seem to have bought anything while they'd been separated.

"Nothing you liked?" Jurina asked her.

Anna shrugged, looking bored around the room. "Anything interesting I already have. I see you two got new clothes though. You look cute"

"Thanks"

Jurina blushed at the sincere comment. "Thank you"

"Uh!" Churi slapped her on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You didn't say thank you when I commented you", Churi complained.

The tall girl gave her a look as she rubbed her arm.

"You bust into the room unannounced and scared me and now you just hit me. You're not really setting yourself up for thank you's"

"Hmph!"

Anna giggled at the two of them and motioned at the door. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving"

KMS3KMS

They ate at a quaint little restaurant that Anna found them. When it came time for the check Jurina paid for it to thank their driver for her hospitality and the ride. Afterwards the piled back up in the car and headed towards the train station. A few minutes away from it they pulled off the main road at a gas station and parked next to one of the pumps.

"Sorry, I'm getting low on gas", Anna said. She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

Jurina rubbed her eyes and yawned. With a full stomach it was hard not to fall asleep during the drive. The driver side door opened back up and Anna popped her head back in. She smiled at Churi in the back and nodded her head towards the gas pump.

"Would you mind doing the gas?" she held up her cell phone, "I really have to take this call"

The odd girl moaned in the back but she climbed out of the car through the driver's side door. Anna got back into the car with her cell at her ear.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she said to her phone.

The short haired girl laid her head back against the seat, towards the window. She closed her eyes, trying to let herself believe that she was just resting her eyes. She wasn't going to fall asleep.

Click.

She crumpled up her forehead, confused at the sharp sound. It sounded so close. She opened her eyes and turned to the side. Before she turned it fully, a hard object pressed roughly into her cheek. Glancing down with just her eyes she could see a small handgun was keeping her hostage. Her heart stopped in her chest.

"Sorry to ruin such a great day. You two have been great, but I kind of need all your money", Anna said, sweetly.

Jurina looked at her out of the corner of her eye. The beautiful girl didn't seem to be at all bothered to be holding someone hostage.

"Why?" she asked her.

The other girl laughed, "Because I can. Now," she pressed the gun down harder, making Jurina wince, "Give me your purse"

"Please. This is all the money I have", she pleaded.

Anna glared at her and held out her other hand. The short haired girl bit her bottom lip, willing the sudden wetness of her eyes not to fall. She moved stiffly as she took off her purse, too afraid to make any sudden movements. Before she could hand it over Anna grabbed it and threw it in the backseat.

"Now get out", she commanded.

Jurina opened the door and got out, shutting the door quickly behind her. She looked over to see Churi done with gas and closing the gas tank. She looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Needed to stretch your legs?"

Before she could answer the car between them started and drove off, pulling out of the station with a sharp squeal. Both of them stared at it as it disappeared down the street.

"Sooo?" Churi said.

Jurina looked at her as she crossed her arms. "I'm starting to think you're bad luck", she told her.

The shorter girl sighed and dropped her head, her black hair falling around her like a curtain.

"Well we could still catch a ride to the train station"

The other girl sighed and shook her head.

"She took all of my money"

A few beats of silence.

"Ahhhhh!"


End file.
